


Five More Minutes

by thelegendofparker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, Parenthood, Steve and Tony are actual parents, They are an actual family, the rest of the team are actual children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendofparker/pseuds/thelegendofparker
Summary: A hectic morning at the Stark-Rogers residence. All the kids are awake really early on a Sunday morning for one reason or another. Their parents just want to keep sleeping.





	Five More Minutes

It was 6:30 in the morning, the entire house was quiet and no light was on. Tony had been awake for most of the night, mostly for work-related stuff drifting on and off every now and then over his desk, but then because he had to go upstairs and check up on the baby when he started crying, and after that he started checking up on every kid living under his roof. After making sure the baby was soundly asleep again, he turned to the twins. Technically, this was the twins’ room, but because it was the closest to his and Steve’s own room, and they couldn’t move the twins, they decided to have all three of them there.

The two ankle-bitters had separate cribs but somehow during the night they managed to get Pietro in Wanda’s crib. ‘Team work’ Tony murmured. Both were gripping tightly to Hugs the bear, Natasha’s teddy bear. After that he just _had to_ go check on Natasha’s room. Then he just went room by room checking up on all of them, especially Clint, to make sure the six year old was sleeping on the top bunk and not on top of anything else high. After that he went back to his home office, and didn’t check the time until just a few minutes ago.

Going upstairs and opening the door to his bedroom where his husband was sleeping, he tried to move around as soundless as possible. The mattress deepened with his efforts to quietly get into bed, stirring Steve awake.

“Tony?” Steve asked, louder than he should have.

Steve heard his husband shush him as he lied down on the bed with his head on Steve’s chest. “I just need five seconds. I just need to close my eyes for five seconds. Then we’re good to go” Tony spoke quietly. Steve moved the arm from underneath Tony to wrap it around him, leaving his hand laying on top of Tony’s shoulder. It was not shortly after that that their peace was interrupted by the cry of a child in the next room.

“I’ll go” Steve said, removing his arm carefully from under Tony, hearing a small ‘hmm’ for a reply. Steve got off of the bed and looked for his slippers in the dark. The crying got louder by the second.

“Is that the twins or is the baby holding a megaphone?” Tony groaned

“Try all three of them” Steve’s voice came from under the bed, where he was currently kneeling and trying to reach for his slippers. When he finally got them he hold them over his head with a big smile “Aha!” and turned to look at Tony in the bed, half expecting him to cheer him on his triumph of getting his slippers from under the bed, but only seeing that the brunet had covered his head with a pillow to muffle the noise. Steve stood up. “Holding a megaphone each” he finished, closing the door behind him.

He only walked two steps before a red haired little girl came collided with him. She was holding a stuffed animal that she quickly put under her shirt to try to hide it.

“Hey, what are you doing up so early?” He asked, picking up the girl so they were looking eye to eye “Where do you come from?”

“Nowhere” Nat told him, holding tight the stuffed animal, struggling to keep it from falling down to the floor.

“What you got there?” he tried to hold back a laugh as he questioned her, knowing Natasha was up to something

“Nothing” she smiled innocently at him

“Tell you what, why don’t you come with me to the twins’ room? And help call the baby down” He suggested, and she nodded eagerly as he lower her down.

“Alright- No, no, no, wait” The moment her little feet touched the ground she was off, rushing down the L shaped hallway and disappearing into her room. Steve didn’t have time to go after her because the cries hadn’t stopped since he got out of the room, but they seemed to have lost intensity. Suspiciously, the door was half way opened. He looked back to where Natasha had vanished down the hall before entering the room.

When he entered the cries of the two toddlers stopped.

“Hey, hello. Good morning. What’s wrong?” he asked them, with a calming voice. He kneeled in front of Wanda’s crib, which was were the two of them were sleeping. Behind him, the baby was still crying.

Both Pietro and Wanda got close to him and started to explain to him between cries. He was urging them to lower their voices so the baby wouldn’t cry louder, as he managed to understand what they were both desperately trying to tell him. “She took our teddy bear” or at least that was what Steve thought they were saying. He made an ‘Oh’ sound as he remembered Natasha hiding a stuffed animal under her pajama shirt a few seconds ago.

“I didn’t” Steve turned to the door, where Natasha had appeared holding tight to the teddy bear in question.

“Nat” he said, slowly walking to her. She took two step back, and he stood still so she didn’t

“It’s _my_ teddy bear, I can’t take away something that is mine” She yelled as she ran away

“Nat!” Steve called after her, stopping at the door because the crying had started again “Natasha, what did I tell you about sharing?” he yelled, sticking his head out the door, though he knew the girl was already gone.

“No, no, please don’t cry, you’re making the baby cry” He begged the twins, kneeling in front of them once again “You’re going to make me cry” he told them, and that seemed to work, because the twins calmed down and the baby stopped crying. He turned to look at the baby and found Tony standing over the crib and carefully picking the infant up, quietly repeating the phrases ‘don’t worry baby, daddy’s here, shhh Peter I’m here’ as he hold him close to his chest.

 A little hand was tugging on Steve’s pajama bottoms. Pietro kept repeating ‘Papa’ over and over to get his attention. Steve told him to ‘wait, please’ and turned to Tony.

“Why are you up? Go back to sleep, I’ve got this under control”

Tony gave Steve a look that clearly said ‘Oh, really?’ while he rocked the baby on his arms back and forth. “Nat, would you come in, please?” he asked. Natasha came in, dragging Hugs the bear behind her. She looked up at both adults in the room, and then hugged the teddy bear tightly before handing it over to Wanda, who started making grabby hands as soon as she saw the toy.

“Now, Wanda, Natasha has agreed to let you borrow Hugs the bear for the day. Isn’t that nice? What do we say when people are nice?” Tony asked sweetly

“You are nice” Wanda smiled at Nat, hugging Hugs the bear around the stuffed animal’s neck.

“Close enough” Tony smiled “Thank you, Nat”

“Please take care of him” Nat said, patting Wanda’s hair. Steve was amazed watching the whole scene.

“I told her it’s a big sister’s job to keep her little siblings from being sad” Tony explained, and then added in a hushed tone “Also, you’re taking her for ice cream later today”

Meanwhile, Pietro kept trying to get Steve’s attention

 “What would this house be without you?” He began, but the tugging became more persistent, making him turn his attention to the boy “Yes, buddy?”

“I need to pee”

“Alright, c’mon, we better hurry” Steve picked up the boy from the crib and then both made their way to the bathroom.

 “Burnt to the ground, that’s for sure” Tony replied to Steve’s early question, earning a laugh from his husband in the hallway.

“I want to hold the baby” Natasha whispered to Tony.

“You want to hold the baby? Alright come here” He motioned Nat to sit on the armchair they kept in that room, and once the girl was fully sat, he placed baby Peter in her arms.

\---

Thor’s sleep was interrupted by his growling tummy. He got frustrated by the need of more sleep, but an eight year old needs his food to grow big and strong, he supposed. An eight year old needs all the sleep he can get, too. Thor spent five minutes staring at the ceiling before deciding which of the two things his eight year old body needed most. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Easy to do without waking his parents or anyone else up, as his room was the nearest to the kitchen downstairs.

\---

Steve lifted Pietro up to help him wash his hands. ‘All clean’ Pietro exclaimed, showing his hands to Steve. The toddler ran back to his room as fast as his little feet could take him. Tony’s voice was heard as the brunet came walking down the hall.

“So the baby’s sleeping again, Natasha went back to her room and I just helped Pietro back into Wanda’s crib and now they’re both asleep, as they should be so early on a Sunday the morning. Think we can do the same?”

Tony stopped in front of his husband, the blond’s eyes were wide open and he looked as if he just saw the most terrifying thing in the world. Steve slowly turned his head to Tony, who hadn’t stopped watching him, curious as to why had caused Steve to made such face.

“We have a problem” Steve said, signaling to Tony the open door he was staring at a few moments ago. The room of a certain six year old who loves to get in high places not caring if the fall from it would hurt him or not. Tony almost felt the words ‘Well, shit’ escaping his mouth. Instead his turned to Steve with a determined face.

“Keep your eyes on every high place a six year old can get up to and be ready to catch him”

\---

Bruce was rudely awaken by the irrational fear that his research notes would be eaten by a giant goat. He sat up quickly and tried to normalize his breathing. His notes were safe, his notes were… actually, where were his notes? Getting off of the bed wasn’t an easy task for him, his bed was huge and for a seven year old, Bruce was rather small. He was barely a few centimeters taller than Sam, and Sammy was five years old.

Bruce ran to the living room, remembering how last night he was investigating the existence of dust bunnies. Clint kept repeating how they were 100% real and he HAD seen actual bunnies made out of dust hiding under the couch. The couch. His research notes where laying there, untouched. Bruce sat on the couch and sighed, relieved to see his research there, not eaten by a giant scary goat. He only closed his eyes for what he thought were a few seconds, and the couch was so comfortable…

“Bruce” he hear a whisper next to his ear, but he didn’t move. “Bruce, did you sleep on the couch?” Bruce opened his eyes to see Thor’s face above him, full of curiosity. Bruce yawned.

“No, I didn’t. I just came here to pick up my research notes” the younger kid explained, sitting up straight on the couch “I remembered that I forgot them here”

“And then you fell back asleep”

“What are you doing up?” Bruce questioned Thor instead, his older brother sat down beside him on the couch.

“I got hungry. I was on my way to the kitchen to make me breakfast and I remembered something, too”

“What did you remember?”

“I don’t know how to cook”

“I can cook for you” Bruce told Thor, rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

“You’d do that?” Thor’s face light up, jumping out of the couch and turning to Bruce, looking as if he was ready to tackle the younger one out of happiness.

“Yes, I can make you cereal. Research shows-”

“Who’s research?” Thor interrupted

“Mine’s. Anyway, research shows that pouring the milk after the cereal is in the bowl it’s the best way for its comsumtion.”

“Comsumtion?” Thor repeated, and tilted his head in confusion

“It’s a big word I learned. It means eat” Bruce stood up. He took his research notes with him and with Thor they made their way to the kitchen.

\---

Upstairs, Steve and Tony started calling out Clint’s name, as loud as they possibly could without waking up any other kid.

“Dad?” they heard Clint’s voice from inside their bedroom.

“Oh, oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?” Tony asked, kneeling down next to the kid, once they both got to where he was.

“There was a… There’s a spider in my room. Next to my bed” Clint explained “Can you get rid of it?” he asked Steve, with big eyes full of hopefulness.

“Y-Yes…” Steve stammered, truth be told, he was even more terrified of spiders than Clint. Steve gave Tony a pleading look. The brunet sighed, exasperated.

“Alright. Why don’t you stay here with Pops while I go get rid of the spider? He’ll keep you safe” Clint nodded, and Tony stood up and walked past Steve, who mouthed a ‘thanks’ as Tony walked out of the room.

A few seconds after Tony left there was a loud ‘Ow!’ coming from nearby. Steve sighed.

\---

Sam was awake and not happy about it. Bucky was giggling in his sleep. Sam stood, glaring at the sleeping boy on the bed. He wasn’t fond of the fact that he was made to share a room with the seven year old because his dads were insisting on them getting along. Made to share a room was more a punishment than anything else.

He wasn’t sure why he did it, or when did he get out of his bed, but he was awake now, and looking at Bucky’s smug sleeping face (Why did he had that smug little smirk on his face? What was he dreaming about? Perhaps Bucky dreamt about eating the last chocolate donut- the one that wasn’t Sam’s but shouldn’t be Bucky’s either- maybe he did do it! WHY BUCKY?!) He smacked his big brother across the face with his small hand. Instantly, Bucky sat up.

“Ow! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?” Bucky yelled, cupping his reddened cheek with his hand. He was furious.

“You had a bug on your face!” Sam came up with the excuse, backing away from the older boy’s bed, fear and instinct of survival kicking in. Not that Bucky would actually hurt him, he never had, but was looking furious and this time Sam was out of line.

“I didn’t! You hit me on purpose!” Bucky’s eyes where watering, he was having the best dream where he was eating a giant chocolate donut, but was woken up in the worst way. The kid went from furious, to frustrated, to wanting to cry in a blink of an eye. Sam instantly felt guilty.

“I DIDN’T! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!” Sam knew he was a hundred percent on the wrong here, but he seemed to always contradict his older brother. Force of habit.

 “PROOF?!” Bucky was rubbing at his eyes preventing the tears from falling. He went back to angry. Was Sam serious? He was ready to yell something back at Sam when the door opened and in came Dad #2 with Clint by his side.  

“Is nobody asleep on this house?!” Steve asked with a stern tone.

“He hit me” Bucky pointed a finger at Sam, and the little boy’s response was a quick “He had a bug on his face!”

Again, Sam knew he was wrong to lie twice about it already, but was too afraid to explain that he couldn’t explain why he smacked Bucky on the face with no reason at all. He felt bad, though. Sam started to tear up a little bit.

“Sam?” Steve raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile Clint kept looking back and forth between Sam and Bucky.

“Yes. I’m really sorry!” Sam’s voice broke.

“Why did you do it?” Bucky questioned him. Sam shrugged.

“You ate the last donut. It wasn’t yours” And he knew it was a weak excuse, but more true than the bug on Bucky’s face. Bucky’s eyes were wide open as he got closer to the edge of the bed and whispered “Sammy, can you read my mind?”

Sam shot him a confused look.

“No, but Wanda can!” Clint interjected. Steve raised an eyebrow again, now looking at Clint. “She can! I swear!”

\---

“Okay, here we go buddy” Tony said, setting the spider free on the side of an open window. He had heard the Ow! And screams that followed, but since he was taking care of the spider in Clint’s room, he let his husband handle the situation.

A noise came from downstairs, the sound of something heavy falling to the ground and then lots of liquid being spilled.

\---

The milk had spilled all over the floor in front of the fridge, after Bruce attempted to get it out. Turns out it was heavier than it looked and Bruce should’ve used both hands.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Bruce repeated over and over as he frantically searched for something to the dry up the spot “Ow, how are going to clean up this mess?” He turned to look at Thor. The tall kid thought about it for a few seconds before running out of the kitchen and returning with a dress shirt.

“With this!” He exclaimed, lifting it up with both his hands.

“That’s my lab coat!” Bruce argued, remembering that his ‘lab coat’ was a dress shirt he took without permission out of his Dad’s closet.

“It’s big enough” Thor shrugged. Bruce seemed to think about it before giving up “Aw, okay”

Thor laid the shirt on top of the spilled milk on the floor, so it could absorb it. Tony came in to the kitchen “What’s happening here?” he questioned the kids, both were looking at him as innocently as possible.

“Is that my shirt on the floor?”

“It’s… it’s my lab coat” Bruce told him, and then pointed at two bowls full of dry cereal on the table “We were finishing my research. ‘What’s the best way of eating cereal?’”

“Okay, first of all- You kids are so adorable, how dare you. Second of all, next time you use a shirt to dry something up, make sure the one you’re using belongs to your other dad, okay? His are uglier and so it doesn’t matter if you ruin them”

Bruce nodded eagerly at Tony. The man made a mental note to get the little scientist an actual lab coat that would fit him.

“Tony?” Steve called out from the stairs

“In the kitchen!” Tony shout back. His husband then came in. The way he was being followed made him look like a mother duck with his three ducklings. “Seems like nobody wants to sleep in today, then”

“At least we know four of them are actually sleeping upstairs” Steve replied. He felt a little tug at the bottom of his shirt. He was surprised when he turned and Nat was looking up at him.

“Three of them” Tony said.

“Can you make breakfast?” Nat requested, tugging at Steve’s shirt some more and adding a little ‘please’ at the end.

“BREAKFAST!” Thor shouted, excited and really hungry.

“Okay, okay, everybody sit!” Steve told them. “I’m making breakfast”

All the kids ran to their places at the kitchen table. Bucky helped Sam into his.

“I’ll make us coffee” Tony said. 

Steve looked around the kitchen. His three youngest were asleep upstairs, the others were now laughing and talking to each other at the kitchen table. His husband was making coffee. He sighed, this time filled with happiness, thinking that he wouldn’t trade anything for this in the universe. Not even for five more minutes of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you are amazing!


End file.
